Helados
by Miss Hugs
Summary: AU. Que tortuosos son los antojos cuando te atacan, y más cuando se tratan de este rico, delicioso, suculento y frío  postre.


**Hola n_n**

**Este pequeño One-shot es un regalo para mi querida amiga de Facebook, ahora, Nahomi Inoue, quién me regaló un hermoso dibujo UlquiHime, hecho por ella misma.**

**Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo, pero planeo el secuestro de Ulquiorra dentro de poco, jeje.**

* * *

><p><strong>Helados<strong>

A Orihime le encantaban los helados… De hecho pensaba que cada persona era como uno. Los había de muchos colores y sabores, y hasta le podrías agregas deliciosas chispitas, eme-emes o frutillas para hacerlos más ricos. Su favorito era el de Napolitano con un toque de sirope, sabor naranja, y muchas nueces esparcidas por encima. ¡Le encantaba! Mmm… Como quisiera comerse uno en ese instante… pero no podía. Estaba en la escuela todavía y faltaba mucho para que sonara el timbre que anunciara la salida.

Orihime se giró un poco, con la cabeza aún recostada sobre sus brazos en el pupitre. Estaba un poco aburrida, así que se recorrió el salón con la mirada. Ichigo estaba a unos cuantos espacios de ella, discutiendo, para variar, nuevamente con Rukia. Ni siquiera parecían percatarse de que les estaba prestando atención. Para ellos, era como si todo desapareciese a su alrededor cuando peleaban o estaban juntos.

Tuvo que contener las ganas de reír. Le recordaban a un delicioso helado de fresas y menta con chispas de chocolate. Hacían una combinación muy rica… Helado…

—Oye, ¿estas bien Orihime? —su amiga Tatsuki se acercó a ella, preocupada al notar que miraba a Ichigo y Rukia como si fueran algo comestible.

—¿Eh?... ¡Sí!, estoy bien Tatsuki-chan, no te preocupes —le contestó con una risilla muy suya.

—¿Segura? Es que tenías una cara rara —agregó no muy convencida la morena, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

—En serio, en serio —le aseguró la pelirroja, logrando que si amiga sonriera.

Que linda era Tatsuki, se preocupaba mucho por ella. Pero estaba segura que si le decía un antojo terrible de helado, ella la regañaría por su glotonería. Le diría algo así: "¿Cómo puedes tener hambre, Orihime? Pero si hace no mucho que pasó el receso… Te van acrecer más", y le señalaría sus senos. Sabía que comer tanto no estaba bien, peor… ¡Cielos, que ganas tenía de comerse un helado!

De hecho Tatsuki le recordaba a un sabroso helado de vainilla y chispitas de cereza, pues era sincera, amable y alegre; siempre con un toque entre gracioso y medio gruñón.

Orihime se tapó el estómago cuando este gruñó, demandando la imagen de sus pensamientos. _¡Helado, helado, helado!_, le gritaba. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle caso, ambos estarían felices.

Las horas de sus clases pasaron muy lentas, para su tortura. Quería terminar ya y así poder salir a la heladería más cercana y satisfacer ese antojo tan desesperado. Para su desgracia no pudo concentrarse bien en las materias. Imaginaba a sus compañeros, ¡incluso a su profesor!, con caras de un cono de Pistacho, Fresas, Naranja-piña, Grape-nut y Chicle, dependiendo de su personalidad.

Cuando Ishida se acercó a ella para preguntarle si le sucedía algo —nada se le escapaba. Era muy observador— casi se le sale un hilillo de baba al imaginarse un barquillo de cerezas. El pobre tragó saliva ruidosamente y se sonrojó, pues al parecer le ponía nervioso que lo miraran como comida. ¡Es que hasta Chad le recordaba un cono doble de chocolate!

Después de unas cuantas horas por fin escuchó el sonido que tanto anheló durante todo el día: el timbre de salida. Todos sus compañeros tomaron sus mochilas y demás, y luego se dirigieron a la puerta de salón despidiéndose cordialmente, algunos, y otros que no, ya sea por el cansancio, las ganas de salir lo más rápidamente posible o porque no hayan tenido un buen día.

—¡Espera, Orihime! ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa? —le preguntó Tatsuki al verla salir por la puerta tan apurada.

—¡No gracias, Tatsuki-chan! ¡Es que tengo que hacer algunas cosas! —se excusó gritando y alejándose como una bala por los pasillos— ¡Nos vemos mañana!

A la chica pelinegra, junto con Ichigo, que aún no se había marchado, les resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente al observar esa extraña escena; la chica pelirroja no se percataba que llevaba pronunciando la palabra helado durante todo el santo día, así que ambos amigos sonrieron: ella no tenía remedio.

Orihime, luego de cruzar el portón de la escuela, se fue caminando un poco más tranquila por las calles de su ciudad. Ahora ya no había razón para atrasar su cita con el rico postre. Casi daba saltitos al imaginarse el increíble sabor del chocolate, la vainilla y la fresa, empapando sus papilas del gusto.

Una vez de doblar unas cuantas esquinas, por fin pudo ver lo que más quería: la heladería. Era un pintoresco establecimiento con paredes coloridas y tejado rojo. En una de sus caras tenía colgado un letrero en los que aparecían los sabores que vendía, junto con los precios.

Sin ninguna espera, entró. No había muchos clientes en el lugar, solo algunas madres con sus hijos, una pareja y otras dos chicas de una escuela que quedaba cerca de la suya. Unas cuantas mesas y sillas estaban colocadas pulcramente a su alrededor y un muchacho de cabello rubio, estaba parado frente a una gran caja registradora. Esperó amablemente que los demás hicieran sus pedidos y luego se acercó a la barra, apoyando sus manos y su cara contra la ventana de cristal, en donde se exponían las brillantes y llamativas variedades de helados. Muchos colores se colaron ante sus ojos; verdes destellantes, amarillos de pollitos, azules de cielo y rojos de corazones, todos bailando a su alrededor y haciendo brincar su estómago.

El dependiente le preguntó de qué sabor quería el helado pero lo cierto era que… no sabía. Había tantos que al final se le olvidó cual quería, ahora estaba atrapada en el dilema de no pode decidirse. Pensar, pensar, pensar… ¡Ay, cuál sería! Podrían ser todos, o ninguno; tal vez dos, incluso tres, pero era tan difícil elegir cuando le colocaban todos los sabores de golpe frente a la cara.

—Mmm… creo que quiero el de… No, ese no, mejor el de… No, tampoco… este…

—Señorita, ¿le molesto si atiendo al joven primero? —le preguntó el vendedor de uniforme lila, refiriéndose al chico detrás de ella.

Orihime se volteó. Un muchacho alto, de de tez pálida y cabello negro desordenado le devolvió la mirada. Ella se quedó algo incomoda de la forma en la que se le quedó mirando de repente. Parecía como si quisiera comérsela con esos ojos verdes. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ente él, causando que el chico entrecerrara los ojos de la curiosidad.

—Un cono de limón cubierto con… sirope de chocolate —pidió sin siquiera apartar la vista de Orihime, pero ella ya había agachado su mirada.

Mientras escuchaba como el hombre servía el helado del extraño, la pelirroja se miraba los pies. No entendía el por qué de ese comportamiento y hasta se hubiera quedado allí, ensimismada, sino fuera porque escuchó como él hombre frente a ella susurró algo.

—¿Disculpa? —no logró escuchar muy bien lo que le dijo.

—Cereza, tus mejillas tienen el color de una cereza, mujer.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, ese comentario logró hacerla sentir más incómoda y sonrojarla el doble. Levantó la vista para ver como él la analizaba como con rayos equis, sin mover un solo músculo de su cara. ¿Tan rara era? Bueno, al él le gustaba el limón con chocolate. Eso era como combinar lo fresco y simple, con lo dulce. Seguro que debía saber delicioso.

—Aquí tiene —exclamó el vendedor, extendiéndole el helado a Ulquiorra—. Por favor, regrese pronto.

—Gracias —dijo el pelinegro. Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al muchacho exageradamente alegre.

Antes de partir le dio una lamida a su cono de limón mientras miraba a Orihime, a quién la acción le aceleró el corazón.

Cuando el hombre salió del lugar con las manos el los bolsillos y haciendo sonar la campanita de la puerta, ella se fijó mejor en su apariencia. Tenía la certeza de que lo había visto un par de veces antes, en la escuela; seguro que Kurosaki o Tatsuki lo conocían, así que mañana les preguntaría.

—¿Ahora sabe de que sabor quiere su cono, señorita?

—De cerezas —contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime, espero que te gustara. Creo que fue algo loco. Ver el punto de vista de Orihime es extraño xD<strong>

**¿Reviews? :D**


End file.
